


Weiss Studied!

by Etheriell



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 17:53:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4574097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etheriell/pseuds/Etheriell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A humor spinoff from my other story, where Weiss 'studies' how to have sex with Ruby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weiss Studied!

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short little humor spin-off from my other story, Face to Face Chapter 19. In that story, Weiss' attempts to show off her studying were stymied immediately by Ruby. However, my friend Elizabeth (who wrote some of the dialogue in this chapter in fact) made a couple jokes about how Weiss would have looked up bad internet guides on lesbian sex. I found the thought of this hilarious, as did some of my reviewers of the other story when I made mention of it, so...here's my spinoff of that other story where this time, Ruby doesn't stop Weiss' 'studying'.
> 
> Disclaimer-I don't own RWBY at all.

Weiss took a deep breath as she closed the dorm room door behind her. She was nervous, really nervous, but she really wanted this. And considering how Ruby acted when they were together, she was pretty sure Ruby did too. Now, she just had to say something. Weiss cleared her throat, getting the attention of the red-head currently seated at her desk, casually browsing the net on her scroll.

"So, Ruby."

"Yeah?" Ruby asked, cocking her head in confusion at Weiss's tone.

"Yang and Blake are out on a date."

"Yeah?" Ruby was still confused. Weiss refused to meet her eyes, looking down at the ground and gently scuffing her foot on the floor.

"And they said something about a hotel room, and not to expect them back tonight."

"…yeah?" Ruby was lost at this point, not sure what else to say. Weiss's eye twitched as she wondered what it would take to get the hint across to Ruby.

"Well, I was wondering if we could maybe, possibly, maybe….sleep together?"

"But we sleep together every night." Weiss face palmed. She could not believe how dense this girl was sometimes. That was it!

"I want to have sex with you!" Weiss nearly shouted, before her eyes went wide as she realized what she had just blurted out. Moaning to herself in embarrassment, Weiss just fell face first onto her bed, burying her head in her pillow and refusing to meet Ruby's eyes. Weiss vaguely heard Ruby's giggle, before a brief wind stirred the air, making Weiss's hair fly up in the air for a moment. Confused, Weiss lifted her head off the pillow only to freeze in place at the sight of a _very_ naked Ruby standing by the side of her bed, hip cocked to the side, smirk placed firmly on her face. Weiss wasn't sure she remembered how to breathe, a strange half choked squeak sounding from her throat. Ruby was completely naked, and Weiss wasn't sure if her heart was going to be able to stand that. She felt her heartbeat quicken, faster and faster, as her entire body felt like it was on fire. Ruby was, oh Dust, was Ruby leaning down towards her? The red-head put her smirking face right next to Weiss's, her voice practically dripping with sensuality.

"As you wish." Ruby sealed her lips to Weiss's, completely at ease with being nude next to Weiss, even as the heiress melted into the kiss. Wait, no, they had to do this _right!_ Weiss tried to gently push Ruby back, but she underestimated how much force she used. Ruby's head flew back to crack into the hanging edge of her bed, before grabbing the back of her head and yelping. _"_ OWIE!" Ruby tenderly rubbed the bruise on the back of her head, before pouting at Weiss. "What was that for?" Weiss shot to her feet, head upright as she tried to control the blush scattered across her face when she noticed how every movement Ruby made did very, _very_ interesting things to her chest. Weiss gulped, before shaking her head to clear it.

"We have to do this right, Ruby! So, you lay down. On your back. Hands at your sides." Ruby just blinked at Weiss.

"Weiss, do you even know what you're doing?" Weiss scoffed, looking affronted.

"Of course I do, I studied!" Weiss's proud stance faltered as she noticed the rather unamused look Ruby was giving her.

"…you studied?" Weiss nodded enthusiastically, before grabbing up the medical biology textbook she had lying on the desk, and holding it out to Ruby.

"Of course I studied! I even bookmarked the important chapters!" Ruby couldn't help it, her curiosity demanded she flip to what Weiss had dubbed _'important'_ chapters. Stopping on the first bookmark, Ruby just slowly lifted her head from the book to look at Weiss.

"Why do you have mitosis bookmarked?" Weiss seemed confused by the question.

"What better way to start than at the beginning?" Ruby blinked, trying desperately to believe that Weiss was pulling her leg, but…nope. Sighing, Ruby flipped to the next bookmark, before her eyes widened and she slammed the book shut.

" _Why_ did you bookmark the chapter about penises!?" Weiss scoffed.

"Because it's part of sex!" Ruby slammed her palm into her forehead.

"Weiss, we're both female!"

"Doesn't mean we shouldn't study up on reproduction in preparation! Now get on the bed and lay flat on your back, hands at your sides. We're going to follow this lovely guide I printed out from the internet!"

"…Weiss, it's called 'So you want to be a lesbian'. That doesn't even make sense."

"Well, we are, aren't we?"

"…well, yeah. But-" Weiss cut Ruby off, hand raised as though to stop anymore words coming from Ruby's mouth.

"Hey! Anyone who takes the time to produce a guide with such distinguished formatting like this must be a legitimate source! So, get on the bed!" Ruby rolled her eyes but decided to humor the heiress. Laying down on her back as instructed, she shivered slightly at the cold air as she waited for Weiss, who was studying the pages in one hand as she chewed lightly on her nail in concentration. Nodding at the page, Weiss set it down on the desk next to the bed and climbed on top of Ruby, straddling her waist. Looking down at the naked Ruby, Weiss faltered for a second as her eyes trailed along Ruby's svelte form, before shaking her head and putting on a stern expression. Reaching over, she grabbed the guide and started looking it over.

"Okay, so the first step is... I put my hand on your breast."

"Hey! At least look at me when you do that and not the pamphlet!"

"Next step is... I massage as if I'm kneading dough. I made biscuits once, so..."

"Ow! You use your fingertips! You don't squeeze it like that!"

"Oh. That explains why they came out dry." Ruby tried to raise her hands to cover her eyes, but Weiss pushed them down. "Hey! I said keep your hands at your sides!"

"Weiss, your girlfriend is laying on the bed underneath you, naked."

"Yes, I noticed."

"Oh good, I was worried you were too busy!"

"What's your point?"

"Forget the damned guide and let's just do this!"

"We can't possible do that! We have to follow the schedule." Ruby blinked at Weiss.

"I'm going to regret asking this, but _what_ schedule?" Weiss brightened up, a sunny smile lighting up her face.

"I'm so glad you asked! I made a schedule for us! Complete with graphs and projected timeline for our sexual experimentation!"

"…what?" Weiss leapt up off Ruby and began rummaging through her desk, yanking out piles of papers and a large rolled up poster of some kind. She swiftly dropped the papers next to Ruby, excitedly holding them up.

"See, here I have graphs about the time we'll spend on each aspect of sex. We'll start with six minutes of kissing, followed by twelve and a half minutes of foreplay, and proceed to sex. I'll go first using my hands, then it'll be your turn to do, then we proceed onwards to oral! This should all be accomplished in twenty two minutes and fifteen seconds (with a three minute standard deviation), at which point we have a fifteen minute long cuddling session and depending on time of day, either sleep or shower! See, it's all planned out perfectly!" The only sound Ruby could make was a disbelieving choking noise, which Weiss took as encouragement, continuing her babbling.

"Oh, and here, I have a Kink Timeline!" Ruby sat up so quickly she felt dizzy, eyes wide open as she stared at the heiress and the poster she was unraveling.

"A _what?!"_

"A Kink Timeline! See, according to all the projections I made, we'll get bored of the same thing after a month and three days, but we'll be too embarrassed to say anything about it for another three weeks. So, at two months and thirteen days, we'll begin our experimentations, beginning with some light bondage, and proceeding on-"Ruby leapt to her feet and covered the heiress's mouth, shushing her so she could get a word in.

"Wait…light bondage? Who is getting tied up?" Weiss looked blankly at Ruby.

"Well, we'll both try it, but I'll get tied up first because I have a submission fantasy where you're dominating me! I even bought the handcuffs!" Weiss looked proud at this statement, before her brain caught up to her mouth and she dropped the poster, slapping her hands over her mouth in horror, face going as red as Ruby's cape.

"You have the handcuffs? Where?" Weiss shook her head no, but a stern look from Ruby made her take one hand off her mouth to point at the bottom drawer of her desk. A flurry of rose petals flew into the air, as Ruby dashed over, retrieved them, and reappeared in front of Weiss, looking at them curiously. They looked fairly ordinary, until you noted the inside of the handcuffs was layered in some sort of soft felt, presumably to prevent them from rubbing against the restrained person's skin. Ruby looked at Weiss, back down at the handcuffs, then back up at Weiss and made a contemplative sound. "Soooo, you want me to tie you down and have my way with you, right?" Weiss eeped, eyes wide, and looked at the floor before nodding shyly. Ruby nodded, coming to a conclusion.

In another swirl of rose petals, Weiss found herself naked on her back, hands cuffed to the bed posts as Ruby loomed over her. She gasped for a second, looking away from Ruby, until the red-head lifted her chin up to look her straight in the eye. "Let me ask you this once…can I?" Weiss' eyes stared wide-eyed at Ruby, all thoughts of her guides and graphs flown clean out of her mind at the feeling of helplessness she had while cuffed to the bed. She gulped and nodded, not trusting herself to speak, pulse pounding as Ruby leaned down over her, smirking. Weiss closed her eyes as Ruby leaned in, but the feeling of a light tap on her nose made her snap them open to see Ruby grinning like a hyena. "Boop!" Ruby sat up and stretched, giggling at Weiss's enraged face even as the heiress growling.

"Ruby Rose! You get back down here and have sex with me this instant!" Ruby shrugged, grinning.

"Ok."


End file.
